


the five times you fall asleep on bucky and the one time he falls asleep on you

by buckys_cherry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddly Bucky Barnes, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: bucky loves his sleepy girl | lowercase intended





	the five times you fall asleep on bucky and the one time he falls asleep on you

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, my loves! i come bearing some fluffy, sleepy bucky and reader to brighten your day/night. apologies for not posting that much recently- school has been kicking my tush. anywho, i don’t really like how i wrote the beginning- it was difficult to get this one started for some reason, but bear with me, cos this is probably the sweetest, fluffiest thing i’ve ever written and it’s one of my favorites! please excuse any mistakes, enjoy, xo cherry <3

the first time you fell asleep on bucky was the most nerve-wracking, for him at least, but still it was his favorite. it was a memory he thought of when his mind decided to torture him in his moments alone. the sweet image and warm feeling he gets whenever he reminisces of it helps ground him and remind him he's not the monster he was once turned into. he'll never forget that day. 

you, bucky, and the rest of the team had just come back from an intense mission. all of your bodies were worn and yearned for rest, but everyone was required to meet for a briefing as soon as you got home. 

you especially were the sleepiest. you were notorious for falling asleep anywhere and everywhere, no matter how much sleep you'd gotten the night before. you just loved sleep and were always ready for a nap. so it wasn't a big surprise for you to fall asleep on one of the team's shoulders. none of them minded; they thought it was adorable, and it brought them some comfort too. 

but bucky was taken completely by surprise when it was his shoulder that your head landed on. 

he immediately tensed, still not used to touch. he also then filled with dread. it was the side his metal arm was on. he feared he'd hurt you, lose control and god, he could snap your neck so easily. his eyes darted around the room, panicking. but steve caught his eyes, always being able to tell what he's feeling, and gave him a reassuring nod. bucky relaxed after that, but the man still stayed very aware of your weight on his shoulder. 

he let out a quiet chuckle and pushed away the negative thoughts, which was surprisingly easy as he came to be in awe of how you could possibly be comfortable enough to sleep on solid metal. he then wondered how you were also comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. usually, when his thoughts started racing and depreciating him, they wouldn't stop for days, weeks even, haunting him until he was finally able to just punch his frustration out, but you stopped them without even trying. 

you nor bucky had any idea at the time of just how important this moment was in bucky's recovery. the fact that you trusted him enough, despite knowing his past, how many people he killed with that metal arm, to fall asleep, surrendering yourself so completely to him, on that very same metal arm, well, let's just say no one had ever seen bucky smile so big and /genuine/ as that moment- the very moment bucky realized that you don't see him as a monster. you trust him in your most vulnerable state, and nothing had ever felt so good. and the moment it dawned on him, '/maybe i'm not as much of a monster as i thought/.' 

bucky smiled down at you, relaxing further and adopting a calm, content look that no one - albeit steve, but not even he had seen it in years - on the team had ever seen on the man. subconsciously sensing this somehow in your sleep, you let out a little happy noise, nuzzling your cheek further into bucky's shoulder and wrapping both your arms around his, effectively cuddling his metal arm. you were cuddling his metal arm. bucky had never seen anything so adorable in his life. he had never felt so accepted and good. and because it was coming from you, the prettiest dame he'd ever laid eyes on, inside and out, and the girl who'd stolen his heart from the very day you met, god, nothing was sweeter. 

when the meeting ended and everyone got up to leave, bucky stayed. he couldn't bring himself to move, wake you up, and end the precious moment, despite the teasing look from sam and the soft look from steve. they quietly closed the door, and if bucky stayed there for hours, just admiring you and thinking, til you woke up, pretending to be asleep too as to not embarrass you for keeping him so long, he'd never admit it. 

-♡-

your weekly date nights were already the highlight of bucky's week, just because there was nothing he loved more than spending time with his sweet girl. but he had grown to particularly look forward to the new, adorable way you'd fall asleep on him towards the end of the date. no matter where you were, he was always amazed at how you could get comfortable enough to fall dead asleep as soon as your head hits his shoulder, or lap, or anywhere on him really. bucky just smiles down at you, scooping you up easily like a babe, and carries you all the way home. every time. and if anyone on the way home was too loud or he thought they would wake you, he shot them a patented Bucky Barnes Death Glare, which no one dared cross. 

this particular date night, the two of you decided to stay in. everyone was out doing other things, so it was the perfect opportunity to have a cuddly movie marathon. so, after making you and your beloved a yummy dinner, the both of you settled in on the couch and started one of the four of your favorite romance movies you begged bucky to watch tonight. after some faux groaning and grumbling, he agreed. he could never say no to you anyway, and he secretly loved all the cheesy romcoms you picked because he always imagined the two characters who fell in love and grew old together were you and him. you did the same, except with a lot more tears, which bucky's sleeve was always ready to sop up. 

halfway through the second movie, you found yourself splayed on the couch with your head in bucky's lap. he sat normally, with his feet up on the coffee table and ran his fingers through your hair, lulling you to sleep. you yawn, smiling at the sensation and turning to lay on your side facing him. 

"done with the movie then, doll? thought this was your favorite? ryan gosling's a cutie in this," he teases, looking down at you fondly and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and laying it over you. 

"shuddup, you're the only cutie i need," you giggle, snuggling in close, your head resting on his thigh. "and we're my favorite love story anyways, buba," you mumble, sleep pulling you under faster and faster. 

"yeah, baby doll, mine too," he pets your head, sighing as his heart swells in his chest. bucky watches as you huff with your eyes still closed, wiggling and trying to get comfortable. you suddenly scootch up the couch more, pulling bucky's shirt up and resting your head on his lower belly just above the pelvic area. you push your head under, face full of warm bucky tummy. 

"darlin' you're gonna suffocate under there. what on earth are you-" bucky is cut off by you blowing a sloppy raspberry next to his belly button, before he feels your soft breathing even out. "well then, i guess i've been told," he quietly chuckles, his chest rumbling and tummy flexing. you nuzzle in closer subconsciously, and he can literally feel his heartstrings tugging. 

bucky waits til you're fully settled and deep in sleep before he gently pulls his shirt from your balled fist and removes it from over your head. he really was serious when he said she would suffocate under there. 

by now, the movie is completely forgotten. the man is so wrapped up in you, the city could be on fire around the tower and he wouldn't care. he fishes his phone out of his pocket, moving as little as possible so he wouldn't disturb you, and snaps a picture of your cute nose nuzzled on his stomach, your hand resting up over the hand he still has in your hair. he smiles, absolutely love drunk as he immediately sets it as his phone wallpaper. 

/yeah, definitely my favorite love story/

-♡-

it was just one of those days where you and bucky were simply practically joined at the hip. you hadn't let go of each other since he got home late the previous night. he had been on a long mission, almost three weeks, so there was no way you two were letting go anytime soon. you both needed it though. you needed to feel each other's touch constantly. that you're both here and both safe. bucky especially. 

so, after laying in bed til almost noon, holding each other and giggling about anything and everything under the sun, bucky slips one of his big shirts over your head, dressing himself too, and then picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. you peck his lips before a mischievous smile crosses your face. 

"i'm taller than you now," you muse, straightening your back and wiggling your hips to try and climb him even higher. 

"not anymore," he husks, letting go of your legs and letting you drop down his body a little before catching you again before you fall completely. "hey! listen here, bucko!!" you yelp, scrambling your arms around his neck tighter, and tightening your legs around his hips now. in the flurry of movements, you accidentally grind against his you-know-what, causing him to growl and your tummy to flip. 

"alright, naughty girl, come on," he husks once again, god his voice would make your legs weak if he weren't carrying you. you blush, hiding your face in his neck, "you started it." 

the two of you eventually make it out to the kitchen, holding hands, and still in your pjs. 

"well good morning, dolls," steve chuckles and raises a brow as he works on making lunch for everyone. both you and bucky blush, apologizing for waking up so late. "its okay, go sit." he gives you a fond look. he knew how much you two needed some time. 

you and the rest of the team sit at the couches, munching on sandwiches and joking loudly about...uhm..well, who even knows? bucky immediately pulls you on his lap, wrapping his arms around your front and consolidating your sandwiches onto just his plates instead of two. you feel him huff out a laugh before he lifts your sandwich up to your mouth and you take a bite, 'accidentally' biting one of his fingers. he yelps, causing everyone to burst out in laughter. 

"that's what you get, barnes," sam cackles out, winking at you. 

bucky pulls you tighter and you turn in his arms, facing him and wrapping your legs around him. 

"i’m sleepy," you mumble, hugging him like a koala. you hear the rest of the team cooing around you. as much as they acted like yours and bucky's constant pda was gross, they still loved you both to the moon and back and secretly thought you were absolutely adorable. 

"we just got up though, baby," bucky whispers. 

"yeah, but you tired me out," you say a little louder, hiding your bright red cheeks in his neck. 

you hear sam and nat wolf whistle, and you cuddle into your bucky and let your eyes close. he was home safe and everything was as it should be. you quickly drift off to sleep, heart full, safe and warm in his arms and the near voices of your best friends bickering. but mostly, your bucky's. 

"cheeky girl." 

-♡-

"bucky" 

he's at your side immediately at your broken voice, pulling you into his arms, closing the door, and slipping your shoes and jacket off. he carries you to the bathroom, filling it up and stripping you both. he knew baths calmed you the most after a rough day, besides just being in his arms. he sinks in, helping you step in and lay back against his chest. 

his heart breaks as you turn and curl in on yourself, whimpering and trying to hold in your tears. bucky pulls you closer, rocking you in his lap and humming softly as he coats your skin with the warm water. 

his hands are everywhere at once, running through your hair, over your arms, legs, ribs, your head, pulling you into his neck. his scent and touch grounds you as he encourages you to let it all out. he's here, always will be. and it's okay. 

he stays with you in the bath til the water turns cold and you run out of tears, exhaustion and a pounding headache settling in. bucky helps you up, dries you off and carries you back to the bed. he dresses you in clean undies and one of his big used warm sweaters. 

soon you're both settled under the covers. you whimper and reach for bucky when he gets up to quickly turn off the light. your eyes start to sting again, but he's back, pulling you close and apologizing for not telling you first. he shifts onto his back, laying you on his chest. his hands run through your hair, petting you and whispering sweet words. 

"how you doin' doll?" he tilts your chin up to look at him. 

"tired," you whisper, the second word you've spoken since you've gotten home. suddenly your eyebrows furrow and you gasp, "how was your day? i didn't even ask? are you okay?? did you have a bad day too?? oh i’m so sorry i didn't-" tears well again as you look at him desperately. 

he smiles, doing his best to hide how his heart was absolutely shattering. only you, his sweet little angel. leave it to you to worry about him and take care of him even when you're hurting and in need of care. "i’m fine, sweet baby, just worried about you," he says. the look you give him is absolutely heart wrenching. "i'm sorry. i-i don't mean to worry you. i'm okay," you urge. rip off the rest of his limbs and it would hurt less than how broken-hearted you looked. 

"no, oh, little one, don't apologize. and you're not okay, but that's fine, we'll get through it, doll. my strong, kind little dove. i love you," he hushes, pulling you to rest on his chest again, letting you listen to his heartbeat. he continues his cooing as you finally let go and surrender to sleep, the first real smile you'd given that day on your face as you drift off. 

-♡-

"you have a really cute butt, mister. you know?" 

"what, doll?!" bucky turns, looking at you incredulously. you were laying on your tummy, feet up by the pillows, watching as he brushed his hair at the dresser, getting ready for bed. 

"your tushie! it's so cute n plump!" you giggle, looking up at him with a big smile and as you rest your head on your hands. 

bucky shakes his head, laying on his stomach properly next to you, his head up near your feet. "you're really somethin' else, huh little girl?" you blush, peeking at him through your fingers, "that butt is something else, sir." 

he shakes his head again, settling in with his book resting on his pillow. you turn, looking up at him and his gorgeous bum, covered by soft dark sweatpants. you giggle mischievously as an idea pops into your head. 

bucky's head shoots up from his book as he feels a soft weight settle on his bottom. "doll?!" 

"what? gosh, i was right! it is a good pillow!!" you giggle, looking up at him from where your head rests on his tush. 

you watch as bucky wars with himself for a minute, before he just looks at you and shoots you a blinding smile that takes your breath away. "you're gonna stay there all night, aren't you?" 

you simply nod, shooting him a sheepish smile, thankful it was warm enough to not have to climb under the covers, because it would be particularly difficult to use those luscious cheeks as a pillow if you did. 

"okay, at least gimme a kiss first, little lady," he grins back. you quickly crawl up, breath taken away with his kiss. you squeak as you suddenly feel his large hands cupping your own behind. "and it's my turn tomorrow night," he chuckles at your blush, giving you a squeeze before turning back to his book. you settle into your spot once again with a happy sigh. he clenches his cheeks as he looks back down at you, causing you to sleepily giggle and whine for him to quit it. 

bucky barnes watches his girl as she falls asleep with a goofy grin on her face, falling in love with her all over again, and was absolutely dumbfounded by how smitten he truly was with the sweet girl cuddling his /behind/. 

-♡-

now the time bucky falls asleep on you, you're caught totally off guard and left you breathless, literally. 

the two of you were laid on the couch again, him laying with the back of him against the back length of the couch, with you on your back, half under him, with your head resting in the crook of one of his arm, the other draped over your waist. 

it was late afternoon, the team drifting in and out of the common room randomly. you both were pretty tired, having had a busy morning running errands, so a lazy afternoon watching tv was well deserved. 

you had noticed bucky's eyes drooping, smiling up at him and pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "we can go to bed early if you want, sleepyhead," you giggle. 

"nah, 'm fine baby doll. wanna see what happens to that weird guy anyways," he yawns, nodding his head to the silly show playing. 

you giggle, kissing his nose which he scrunches up cutely, then turn back to the tv. you don't pay much attention when you feel bucky shift and a weight over your legs. you do notice, however, when a heavy weight lands on your chest and stomach too. you look down, heart swelling as you realize he'd fallen asleep and collapsed on top of you. blushing, you also realize his head was resting on your chest and he was completely on top of you, his heavy weight making it difficult to breathe. you didn't mind though, running your hands through his hair just like he did to you and smiling like a loon at how cute he looked with his cheek all smushed against you and snoring loudly. you get lost in thought as you watch him sleep, loving how peaceful he looked, until you hear a camera click. 

your head pops up to see steve sheepishly looking at the pair of you with his phone in his hand. he mouths an apology before looking at worriedly at how your breathing seemed heavier and harder. he quickly realizes you can't lift him and gently moves him to lean more on the back of the couch again and you wrap around him again. you whisper a thank you to steve as he drapes a blanket over the two of you and kisses your cheek. 

and as you join your beloved in slumber, you silently thank the gods that be for bucky barnes and for allowing him to finally be free.


End file.
